


Run Little Hero.

by zackpelo



Category: The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 23:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zackpelo/pseuds/zackpelo
Summary: One entitled hero begins to find out that having superhuman abilities comes with a dark side.





	Run Little Hero.

   City lights become blurs. Adrenaline pumps through my veins and I feel the rush of the world. When I run, I feel unstoppable. I feel like those lights, that adrenaline, the wind that pierces my skin, they make me immortal. Those superhero movies, they always have negative connotations. They make it seem like having these special abilities is more of a burden than a freedom. But, right now, at this moment, I couldn’t be more thankful for these superhuman abilities of mine. I couldn’t possibly be freer.

   My legs carry me at speeds not even I can process at times. I am the real-life Flash. But the Flash, he certainly isn’t real. Nobody knows who I am, nor do they care. I honestly wouldn’t want it any other way though, it fills me with great joy to know that I can just run anywhere I want at any time without having to worry about saving the world or whatever Hollywood has their heroes doing these days. The police solve plenty of the issues of this world. If there is anyone else like me on this earth, they know exactly how I feel. I’m not selfish, I’m just simply wise. I’m reserved. I never asked for this, anyways. It’s not my responsibility to save anyone. There’s nothing here for me, and I can’t be held accountable for anyone being hurt just because I didn’t zip over to them and save them. Normal people deal with normal issues. But in the world of a superhuman, there’s nothing special happening.

   When I really take time to think about all of this, it’s still hard for me to believe any of this is possible; but it is. I live two lives. I spend my days doing an extremely boring job, and during the night I run. I’m not  running from anything, though. I’m just running.

  Tonight was different, though. It felt different. Tense. I was running faster than usual, and the world seemed to be moving slower. The great city that rushed at its own pace alongside me was halting. That was normal of course, the world always moved slower as I ran. The clock never caught up. It stayed behind me. But, then, as I halted, time didn’t pass me. It stopped too.

  My heart seemed to be beating as fast as I ran, maybe faster. Tears swelled in my eyes. What was happening?

  “Hello there.”

  I audibly shrieked. Who was speaking to me?

   “Run.” They commanded of me.

   And so I did. I ran faster than ever before. Glass shattered as I bolted past it. The world continued to move again, I didn’t care though. I ran back to my home. Back to where I felt safe. Where I felt safe for the time being, though.

   As I ran through the small door of the apartment complex, I gasped heavy breaths of air and exhaled deeply. I reached my room, and I sped to my bed. When I arrived, my heart dropped to the floor. I clumsily picked up a piece of tattered paper that I had not left there. I unfolded it and anxiously read what the note said.

   _Wake up, lazy hero. Your time of rest is over._

 


End file.
